A Familiar Face
by earthtoerika13
Summary: Victorious is over but Avan and Liz are still close friends. Avan starts shooting Twisted, and they grow apart, but what happens when he passes Liz on the street? ELAVAN. Might get to T after a chapter or two. :*
1. Remember when

A Familiar Face

_Victorious_ is over but Avan and Liz are still close friends. Avan starts shooting _Twisted_, and they grow apart, but what happens when he passes Liz on the street? ELAVAN.

I do not own anything affiliated with _Victorious_ or _Twisted_; I just love Avan and Liz.

**AVAN**

The first episode of Avan's new show _Twisted_ had just aired on the east coast, and he was now hanging out at the premiere party for the west coast. He had a lot going for him: finally starring in his own show, meeting some new great friends, and people actually knew his name. But he felt like something was still missing.

Avan decided to pull out his iPhone and check the thousands of tweets he was receiving about the show. This was something he couldn't get used to. Being Beck Oliver on _Victorious_ was nothing compared to being Danny Desai. After reading some tweets and even favoriting others, he decided to check up on one of his favorite people's dashboards: the one and only Elizabeth Gillies.

If Avan was being truly honest with himself (which he rarely was), he'd say he missed Liz. The entire _Victorious_ gang, actually. He knew Victoria was working on a new single, and Ariana had her own show now too. He was sure the others were up to some pretty great stuff too, but he only really cared about Liz. They had gotten so close while shooting Victorious, and now that it was over, they kind of drifted apart. He didn't like feeling as though she had forgotten about him, so he barely ever thought of her. Well, he tried to.

Liz's newsfeed was filled with retweets from fans but as he scrolled down, Avan saw a tweet she sent him that morning promoting the show. He tweeted back saying she made his day, and he had to admit it was true. He was in awe of her ability to remember him and his show, even though they were now working on different things. He smiled down at his phone and was just about to send her a text message when the words "It's on, it's on!" filled the room, and he was swept away into the premiere of his television show.

**LIZ**

Elizabeth Gillies was too good at being famous. She could lay low when she wanted to, and have all heads turn toward her when she didn't. She always supported her friends, and even interacted with the fans she adored. After Victorious her life kind of mellowed out a little, and even though she appreciated it, she wasn't 100% happy.

After being on Broadway and being in a hit TV show, Liz didn't NEED to work; her life was made already. She still kept up with songwriting though, because it was her passion. She also saw all of her old cast mates from time to time, whether it was over coffee or making stupid videos to share, she loved all of them. It seemed, though that the only one she hadn't been seeing recently was Avan…he had gone back to spend some time in Vancouver to promote his new show. Liz was so happy for him, but would never admit how much she missed him.

Liz decided to call up Victoria to have lunch one afternoon; Victoria was about to drop a single and go on tour, so Liz knew she had to talk to her before she left.

"Liz! It's soo good to see you! I've missed you!" Victoria said as she ran up to hug Liz outside the California café.

"I've missed you to! I couldn't let you get ready to leave without saying goodbye." Liz smiled back.

Victoria smirked at Liz, "You sure that's all you wanna say? Goodbye?"

"Ha! What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Liz, still holding on to Victoria's arms.

Victoria turned, pulling herself from Liz's grasp to walk toward the door "Oh, nothing." Victoria sarcastically called back. As she reached the door handle she stopped and turned to face Liz, who now wore a shocked expression. "But I do read your depressing tweets, ya know." Victoria smiled sadly. "And I know you know I've seen Avan recently. And I know you're curious." Victoria winked at Liz and walked through the door leaving Liz standing outside alone.

Liz blinked in the direction of the door and tried to understand what just happened. She knew she wanted to talk to Vic about Avan, but did she give herself away that easily? Were her tweets THAT bad?She shook her head and thought to herself_ "Let's get this over with."_ as she followed her friend into the cafe.


	2. Seeing things

**LIZ**

After a couple of Chicken Caesar salads and sweet iced teas, the two girls were now sharing a piece of cheesecake talking about their hectic lives.

"The song's pretty upbeat and fun…I'm really excited for everyone to hear it." said Vic as she smiled down at the dessert.

"I'm so proud of you, Vic. Really happy for you." Liz smiled back.

"Thanks, Liz." Victoria said as she looked back at her friend. "And what about you? How are your songs coming?"

"They're good." said Liz, with a torn look on her face. "I feel like they're all the same though. They're actually kind of like sad love songs. I want something new and exciting, but I'm stuck." Liz looked back down at the table.

"You'll think of something; you always do." Vic said with a smile.

She could feel Victoria's eyes on her as she looked at the table, so Liz knew that now was the time to ask what she had wanted to from the beginning of lunch.

"How is he?" Liz asked as she looked up at her friend, an embarrassed look on her face.

"He's good." Vic said with a smile. "Working really hard, but enjoying every minute of it…He's back, ya know."

With that, Liz's head shot up as she looked at Victoria with disbelief in her eyes. "Really?" Liz asked, her voice a little higher than she would've liked.

"Yep." Victoria smirked. "The _Twisted_ premiere part was here in LA last night. He'll probably be around for a few days…maybe you should call him?"

Liz knew the last part of that was a question. Should she? Liz looked out the window into the now pouring rain. "Maybe." she said, still preoccupied with the window. She found out what she wanted: he was good, and he was back, which was a total surprise. And as she gazed out the window, she didn't know if it was because of the new information she just received, or because she was simply thinking too much about one certain guy, she could have sworn she saw an all too familiar tall figure with the same long dark hair walk past the café under a black umbrella.

"Hey." Victoria said, capturing Liz's attention, "You alright?"

"Yes." Liz said, her voice full of uncertainty. "I'm just not feeling well." she added as she turned back toward her friend and smiled, "This was great, Vic. Thanks for meeting me."

"You're welcome." Vic smiled back. "Come on, let's go." Victoria laid a twenty on the table and got up to leave. Liz left her money and followed Victoria out the door, not bothering to look back at what she thought she saw out the window.

AVAN

The day after the premiere party was a blur. All of his new cast mates were still going on and on about the amazing first show, and he was excited too, but come on. Forty eight hours of excitement was just a little too much. As he sat in the hotel lobby he thought back to a conversation he had with his new costar last night:

"_Hey, Avan." Maddie smiled when she saw him standing in the corner, alone facing the television. "Come sit with me." _

_He put his phone with the unsent text back in his pocket, not wanting to be rude. "Okay." he said, a smile barely touching his eyes as he followed her to sit down._

_He liked Maddie, but not like he liked Liz. He didn't know what would be written into the show for Jo and Dany, but he knew it would have nothing on Bade. _

"_Something wrong?" Maddie's question pulled him out of his remembrance of his Bade times. _

"_Nah, I'm alright." Avan said, looking at Maddie._

"_I've been meaning to ask you something.." Maddie said blushing, as she moved her gaze away from Avan's eyes._

_Avan nodded toward her, waiting. _

"_Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Maddie blurted out, turning her face back to his. _

_This caught Avan by surprise. "Oh." he said, surprise written on his face. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right person. But I think I'll find her pretty soon." smiled Avan, pleased with his honest answer. _

"_Oh!" squealed Maddie. "That's great! I'll talk to you later!" and with that, she turned and headed toward a group of girls on another couch. _

_Avan remained seated, with a confused expression across his face before getting up and going back to his standing position in the corner. It hit him, then. And he hoped Maddie didn't think that Avan meant her when he said 'I'll find her soon.' Because he had someone totally different in mind…_

At noon Avan got tired of sitting around his hotel, so he decided to take a stroll down the LA streets that he missed so much. It was exceptionally warm for a June afternoon, but looked like rain, so he grabbed an umbrella and his phone and headed out into the now cloudy California sun.

As he walked, Avan remembered the text message he meant to send to Liz the night before. He couldn't tell why he was thinking of her so much lately, but was disappointed in himself when he remembered that he forgot to send it. The words '**Thanks for the tweet! **** I'm in LA and I miss you. Call me? –A' **were still on the screen. He smiled sadly at his iPhone and contemplated sending the message now.

'_Would she want to hear from me?' _Avan thought as he continued walking with his phone out in front of him. She DID send him a tweet…so maybe she misses him too? He then found himself feeling guilty for meeting up with Victoria a few days before, and not seeing his favorite old cast mate for weeks. Maybe Victoria had told Liz about the coffee date… Avan shook the thoughts from his head, and they were drowned out when the rain started, so he put up his black umbrella and continued walking.

'_Is that Liz's car?_' he stopped and thought to himself as he passed a new café in town. He was losing it. As he walked past the café, he decided to stop torturing himself, man up and send the message. What could happen, she didn't answer him? But somewhere in the back of his mind, Avan thought that that was unlikely. He stopped to turn and glance at the familiar black BMW once more, then put his head down and continued walking.

"_I can hope."_ Was all he thought as he kept walking, waiting to hear his ringtone go off in his pocket.


	3. Hello, old friend

**I'm having a blast writing this! Hope you guys like it! xo -E

**LIZ**

After hugging Victoria goodbye and walking through the rain to her car, Liz sat at the wheel trying to remember what she saw out the café window, or what she thought she saw. It could have been him, right? He IS back. Liz tried to push the happy thought of him being in the city out of her mind while trying to ignore the tingly feeling that was now in her stomach.

Before starting her BMW she decided to check her phone for any messages from her mom or friends. When she pulled her phone out of her purse and saw her screen lit up to a message saying** 'Thanks for the tweet! **** I'm in LA and I miss you. Call me? –A' **her mouth dropped open and then instantly broke out into a huge grin. She saw that Avan had tweeted her back but since she got nothing else after that she didn't expect to get a text from him now.

"He misses me!" Liz giggled out loud to herself. At that moment she decided to face the facts: she missed him. Geez, she even asked Victoria about him. She knew she had to see him, so she hurriedly texted him back.

'**The show was awesome! I miss you too. I would've called but idk how busy you are. –Liz'**

Liz put her phone back into her purse and started the engine to pull out into traffic and head back to her apartment. She smiled to herself the whole way home. It all seemed too good to be true: they haven't seen each other for such a long time and now he's back and wants to see her. She knew they would only have a limited time before he went back to Canada, but she didn't care. She wanted to see him.

**AVAN**

Avan was walking back into his hotel room just as his text tone went off. He took his phone out of his pocket to see a message from Liz on the screen. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he read it: partly because he was so happy to hear from her, partly because she thought the show was awesome, and even partly because she thought he was busy. Little did she know that his plan for the day was to lounge around his five-star hotel and sleep.

He walked into his room getting ready to reply, but decided to give her a call instead. _'It'll be nice to hear her voice.' _Avan thought to himself as he stood looking out the window.

Liz answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

Avan heard her silky voice on the other end of the receiver and smiled to himself. "Hey, LizMcGills, what's up? How are you?" he asked, hoping to keep it cool and not let her hear the happiness in his voice.

"I'm great, Jogia, never better. I just got home from lunch with Victoria, actually. How about you, you big superstar?" Avan could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone, and the thought made his smile even bigger.

"Yeah, I'm good too. Glad to be back in LA." Avan said, walking over and sitting down on his bed, still trying to keep his cool. "I'm only here until Saturday, though. Are you busy tonight?" Avan hoped that she wouldn't be taken aback by his bluntness, but he didn't want to play games. He realized he was holding his breath waiting for her reply.

**LIZ**

Liz couldn't believe that she was finally talking to him, hearing his voice. Tweets and occasional texts are okay, but this is the first time she has heard his voice in so long, and he just asked if she was busy tonight. She sat down on her couch and smiled into the phone.

"Hmm…let me think…" she ran her hand down the arm of the couch and spoke seductively into the phone. She knew he would be going crazy on the other end of the line waiting for her reply, but she also knew she would do anything he wanted, so why not play it up a little bit?

After a few excruciating seconds of not even hearing Avan breathing, Liz decided to cut the act. "Nope, no plans tonight. Did you have something in mind?" Liz asked sweetly.

She finally heard Avan's breath hitch over the phone, and smiled to herself; she had no idea what was getting into her. She was trying not to let him know how excited she really was, but her voice came out soft and low. She could only imagine how Avan was reacting to hearing her voice.

"I want to see you. It's been too long, Liz. Will you go to dinner with me?" Avan asked. Liz was shocked to hear the equally sexy tone Avan's voice had taken on. She instantly got excited to see him. Too many emotions were running though her: excitement, pure happiness, tension, passion? She hoped he was feeling the same way.

"Yes." Liz said, a little too quickly into the receiver, and she heard Avan quietly chuckle.

Liz rolled her eyes, _'Awesome, Gillies, you were doing so well.'_ she thought to herself.

"Alright, great. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 8. Sound good?" Avan asked.

"Sure thing, I'll see you then." Liz said slower as she smiled into the phone.

"See ya later." Avan replied, and Liz thought she could finally hear his smile; she continued to smile to herself.

"Hey Avan?" she asked before he could press the 'end' button.

"Yeah?" he asked, his low voice suddenly full of concern.

"I've missed you." Liz whispered as she closed her eyes. Even though she was alone, just lying across her couch, Liz suddenly felt shy. She didn't want to waste any time she had with him, so she felt like she had to say those words now.

"Liz." Avan breathed into the phone, "I've missed you too, a lot. I'll see you tonight." his voice came out much quieter and more serious than Liz was expecting to hear, but it made her heart flutter. The sincerity in his voice was all she needed, and with that, she pressed the 'end' button and tossed her phone across the couch. She sat alone, a smile plastered to her face, thinking about what was to come. A thought occurred to her, then and she quickly retrieved her phone and pressed the home button to light it up. She checked the time to see that it was already going on 3 pm. And that only left her 5 hours to get ready.


	4. Picking up the past

Sorry if it seems like this is taking forever. I like details! xo -E

**AVAN**

Avan was walking up to Liz's apartment building at 7:55 pm. He guessed that he hadn't thought this night through very well, seeing as how his car was still in Canada. The rain, though, had ended and the night was looking clear as he stood outside in the nice 70 degree California temperature. He remembered that Liz's favorite place to eat was a small diner only a block away; they'd walk.

Even though it was warm, Avan was dressed in one of his everyday outfits: dark blue jeans, a black button down, open to reveal a soft grey v-neck and a thin grey scarf. _"Nothing too casual, nothing too dressy_." he thought to himself as he was brushing out his dark locks an hour earlier. He was going to keep playing it cool, and hide the fact that he was so anxious to see her.

As Avan reached the doors to the main lobby of Liz's building, he stopped with one hand on the door handle. "Here goes nothing." he muttered to himself while running his other hand through his hair. He blew out a long breath, pulled the door open and stepped inside.

As he entered the elevator a thousand thoughts entered his mind. He didn't even understand why he was nervous; he had hung out with Liz one-on-one dozens of times, but so much has changed since the end of Victorious though. They had both moved on and matured, but never once talked about their feelings…or if even there were any. Before Victorious ended the two were best friends. And just as things were getting serious, they dropped everything and went their separate ways when opportunity called. Maybe they just needed to tie up loose ends.

On the tenth floor, Avan heard the elevator ding and he stepped out into the dim but elegant hallway. He turned left and headed toward apartment 10-C.

**LIZ**

This was it. She was finally going to see Avan. And maybe they would even talk about how things ended.

"'_Things'."_ Liz thought to herself as she gazed at herself in a mirror a couple minutes before 8. _"What things? We sure as hell weren't a 'thing'. We just used to hang out. And hug a lot. And kiss almost every time we were on set…because we were being Bade. But..I guess there were those few times it happened off set. But our show ended, he got called for Twisted, and he left. Why should I have felt bad?" _Liz's brow furrowed as all of these thoughts crossed her mind. Tonight would at least give them a chance to talk about all of those things.

At 8 pm sharp Liz heard a knock on her door, and she could feel her heart beating, ready to jump out of her chest. _"Get it together, Gillies."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A second later she opened them and gracefully picked her purse up off the kitchen counter and walked toward the door. In a mirror on the wall next to the door, she glanced at her face one more time. She had to admit, she looked flawless. Dark hair swept in perfect waves (for once), less black eyeliner than Jade West wore, but a black dress that hung only to her things and hugged her figure in all the right places. She turned toward the door and opened it shyly, only to look up and see a dark pair of eyes looking back at her.

"_Damn."_ She thought to herself. Her eyes widen slightly and a small smile played at her lips when she looked up wordlessly at his perfect tan face. And he was perfect. At that moment, she had to resist the urge to run her fingers through his soft, dark hair. Resist the urge to pull him to her and explore the face and body she had missed so much. But instead, she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter again. Yeah, she missed him.

**AVAN**

The moment she opened the door the only thing Avan could think was _"Holy shit."_ When they hung out during filming, Liz was always dressed in casual jeans or occasionally a pretty sundress. This dress, though…wow. He eyed her up and down, from her black converse (of course she wore converse with a dress), up her smooth legs, that perfect tight dress clinging to her slim body, to her flawless face. Even though she was looking at him, he still took in her beautiful appearance. It had been a long time since he had seen her and just seeing her made him smile and realize that calling her was definitely the right decision. He wanted to touch her, all of her, but decided to keep his distance. _"For now, at least"_ he thought.

"Hey." Avan said, his soft voice breaking the silence as he stood in the hallway, still smiling at the girl in the doorframe.

Liz blinked a few times, seeming to take him in before her face broke into a breathtaking smile and the words "Hello, stranger." came out of her mouth sexy and smooth, her blue eyes blazing. She then took one slow step out into the hall; leaving the door to her apartment open to be one step closer to the boy she had missed so much.

Avan felt his pulse quicken and his insides catch on fire when he heard her sexy voice, but he didn't miss a beat. The two smiled into each other's eyes for a few longs seconds before he finally took another step forward to close the gap between them. When he did this Liz ducked her head a little to look up at him beneath her mascara covered lashes. Avan opened his arms and wrapped them around her small frame, pressing his body against hers. He felt her slim arms wrap tightly around his neck and her face nuzzle into his neck and it just felt right. And he never wanted to let her go; he would be happy with just staying in the silent embrace. He closed his eyes and sniffed in the scent of her hair: cinnamon. So like Liz, to not use anything like vanilla or flowers, and Avan smiled a bigger smile just at the thought. He knew this girl so well.

"Thank you." He heard Liz breath into his shoulder, breaking the silence. She then turned her head to rest there, but didn't let go of him.

"For what?" he asked with a soft chuckle, opening his eyes and moving his hands to rub up and down her back.

"For calling me." she breathed quietly. Liz was never one to show much emotion, but Avan knew she meant it sincerely.

He held her tighter and replied "Thanks for answering."

The two stood in the hallway for what seemed like forever, but when they broke apart Avan checked his watch to see that it was 8:07. He looked down and grabbed her hand.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He said, his voice sultry as he gazed down at her, his eyes hooded. He had no idea she would have this kind of effect on him in just the first ten minutes of their night, but he realized then that he wanted more. More of her.

"Thanks, Jogia. You're looking pretty good yourself." Liz said blushing. Avan was thinking about how he loved that color pink on her pale face when she squeezed his hand. She smirked up at him with a look in her eye like she was waiting for something. He was pretty sure the sexual tension in the hall way could be cut with a knife. But this is how it always was when they were together.

"Thanks, I try." He said, ignoring her intriguing stare as he ran his free hand through his hand once more, making Liz chuckle as she turned to pull her door closed.

"Ya wanna get going?" he smiled down at Liz. He was sure they'd get nowhere but back inside her apartment if they stood there staring at each other any longer.

"Yeah let's go." She replied. With that, she took the hand she had already claimed and put it around her shoulder, and pulled up her opposite hand to intertwine their fingers.

Even though they had only said hello, it felt right. The chemistry between them was electrifying, and they had seemed to be picking up right where they left off. Avan led her to the elevator thinking _"Screw the past."_ as their night began.


	5. Author's Note!

Yay for an Author's Note!

To the awesome people who left me lovely reviews: thank you so much!

To the 'Guest' who left this: "you can't post fic about real people its against the rule, they delete fic with real people" I have a few words for ya.

Your review wasn't even grammatically correct, so I couldn't even take it seriously.

I am definitely not the first to write about actual people, so you better have left the same obnoxious comment on hundreds of other stories.

The other stories I have read with actual people were not deleted, by the way.

Don't like it, don't read it.

Finally. Fiction is not real. This is a STORY, not real life, obviously. And I'm writing it because I want to.

Thanks, love. xo -E


	6. The trouble with goodbye

Sorry it took so long! But I have this and the next chapter (*cough* which is a bit steamier *cough*) done! How bad do you want it? ;) Love you guys! xo- E

**LIZ **

When they reached the lobby, Liz's pace slowed and she looked up at Avan with a conflicted look on her face.

"What?" he half-laughed as he looked down at her, his raven hair falling over the side of his face.

"I think maybe we should down play this a little…" she said as she turned her head to look at their intertwined hands over her shoulder and then back at him.

"Right." Avan chuckled as he pushed his hair behind his ear. "This better?" he asked after releasing her hand to slide his arm around her waist. His hand rested casually on her hip, but he quickly pulled her tight into his side.

Liz looked back up at him again and smiled. She loved being so close to him, feeling like he was protecting her, and people on the street probably wouldn't think so much of this. "Perfect." she said looking up into his eyes. After a second or two, they turned back toward the door and headed out onto the street.

They reached the diner after several minutes of walking, talking, joking, and laughing together. Liz had realized that she didn't just miss Avan himself, but she missed his company. She missed being able to talk to someone about everything, and be herself. But there was still one thing running through her mind that tainted her happiness. They strolled through the doors of the diner, his arm still wrapped around her.

**AVAN**

They were seated in a booth in the back of the small diner, almost like the middle-aged hostess could read the young celebrities' minds. The two followed the woman to the booth, becoming well aware of the whispers around them. Things like "Is that Avan Jogia and Elizabeth Gillies!?" and "They are so cute, are they together?" came from the voices of other people in the diner who had recognized the two. However, when they passed by another table and heard one of the girls seated at it giggle and whisper "He is SO hott!" Avan instantly felt Liz's hand shoot up to cover his, which was still placed around her waist. He couldn't help but smirk, and he grabbed her hip reassuringly.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess said with a smile that made her eyes crinkle in the corners.

"Thank you." Avan said looking up at her as he sat down across the table from Liz. Just like her character, Elizabeth wasn't exactly a people person, but she was still polite and smiled at the hostess before she left back through the diner.

They sat through dinner talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company and their meals. Avan decided on a burger and a Coke, while of course, vegan Liz had a garden salad and an iced tea. After almost two hours of sitting in the back of the diner, the conversation was dying down.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't even believe you have your own TV show! But it doesn't surprise me, you're amazing." Liz smiled warmly at Avan, her eyes blazing across the table.

"Thanks, Liz. It means a lot coming from you. You always were my biggest supporter." Avan smiled back before picking up his glass to take a drink of his Coke.

"Right." Liz clipped with a slight laugh as she smiled back, except this time the smile wasn't as big and the fire in her gaze had died down. Avan could feel the change in the atmosphere and almost worried. The night was going so well, but something had to give, and he knew what it was. He put down his glass and looked at the table before looking up at her with sadness in his eyes.

**LIZ**

"Liz, what is it?" Avan asked quietly, begging for the truth.

She looked back, still smiling, but he could see that tears lurked behind those icy blue eyes.

"I WAS always your biggest supporter, Avan. And it could have been more if you hadn't got up and just left one day." Her voice came out in a whisper and she looked down at the table, folding her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Liz…" Avan started slowly, but she cut him off.

"Please, I need to get this out…Why'd you do it? How could you just throw _Victorious_ away when it ended? How could you throw everything away like that?" She paused, closed her eyes and started again, speaking rather quickly.

"We were just getting close, Avan. But what, that never crossed your mind when you agreed to do _Twisted_? Did you even think about me? Or the fact that we would be a million miles apart?" She paused again, took a deep breath and finally looked up into his brown eyes that were now filled with angst.

"That's what hurt the most. Knowing you didn't bother to look back when you packed up and went to Canada…it was like I didn't matter." Her voice cracked and a tear trickled down her pale face. She looked off to the side, now avoiding his eyes. She felt embarrassed for letting this wall down, but she knew that finally got it all out. She let him know what was going through her head: what she had been thinking about for weeks since he left, and even more now that he was here.

He spoke up then, his voice low "Like you didn't matter? Liz you were the only one that did matter. I knew leaving would hurt you, and I couldn't bear that. I left so I didn't have to say goodbye."

She turned her head back to him, more tears falling. They hadn't even noticed that the diner was almost empty now, aside from a few older gentlemen sipping coffee at the counter, and the waitress had collected their bill twenty minutes ago. She looked at him wordlessly, but begged for him to go on.

"Liz, when I got the call for _Twisted_ I immediately thought of you. I mean, I was happy because it was gonna be my own show, and my family is in Canada and it was just perfect…" he ran his hand through his hair then over his mouth and settled his chin on his hand. "But you would be missing."

He looked into her now dry eyes and spoke to her without looking away. "I didn't want to leave you, Liz, but I couldn't pass it up. I know I should have talked to you and found out how you felt about it…but I guess I figured just leaving and talking later would save us both from being hurt. And I guess I was wrong." He added, looking down and moving his hands to the table.

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking about what the other had said. It was all out in the open now: why he left without saying anything, what she thought about it, and he admitted he was wrong, which every girl wanted to hear.

He was still looking downward when he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up to see her staring at him, a sad look still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" he said, his eyes going wide at her statement.

"Because." She huffed. "I should have just told you how I felt when you told me you got the call,but instead I was being stubborn and let you leave. So it's both our faults."

He smiled warmly, feeling proud of her for saying that. He reached up to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, then his hand brushed her warm cheek and he decided he didn't want to be sad about that situation anymore, it was over.

"So," he said, his thumb stroking her cheek. "What do you say we forget it all? And pick up where we left off…because we're here now." He said as he stared into her eyes, a sexy smile playing at his lips.

**LIZ**

She didn't know what had just happened. They were pouring out feelings from the past, clearing the air, and now all she wanted to do was touch him. He was hypnotizing. She too realized that they needed to let it go; their time was limited. When she heard the words 'pick up where we left off', she was gone.

She moved closer to him tucking one of her legs under the other, not minding that her dress had ridden way up. His hand moved from her cheek to under her chin as he pulled her face closer to his. She leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his, reveling in the feeling. Their lips moved in synchronization, like they so many times before. Short, sweet kisses leaving them both wanting more. She licked his bottom lip playfully before pulling away. He was smiling and she was blushing. They were still in a restaurant, after all.

Avan's other hand had moved to rest on the now inappropriately high hem of her black dress, feeling her smooth skin. He leaned back in to whisper in her ear and drive her crazy. "Hmm," he hummed, smirking to himself. "I missed that. Let's get outta here?" he added, his breath on her ear, the sound of his voice making her stomach pull down deliciously.

She stood without a word and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside making him laugh. She didn't know where they were going to go, but they'd go together.


	7. Perfect

Guys! 3 I had this chapter written and decided I hated what I wrote, so I redid it to please myself. Lemme know what you think. Sorry for the delay! I'll try to update ASAP. Love you! xo -E

**LIZ **

Liz had no idea what had happened in that diner, but she thought about it as she and Avan walked down the dark California streets, hand in hand, toward his hotel. One minute they were laughing about the times they had on the _Victorious_ set, and the next she was crying…then they were kissing? She had to admit she loved it; his lips on hers, his hands roaming over her skin, and the tingling sensation she felt in the pit of her belly when they touched was something she really missed.

"_Why dwell on it?"_ she thought. He now knew she missed him, and she knew he cared about her. That's all that mattered.

They had reached his hotel and Liz wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but frankly she didn't care. They walked the two blocks back to the hotel in bliss; his hand clasping her tiny one, squeezing it occasionally: just like old times, as he smiled down at her while they laughed together.

They were standing outside the lobby doors when Avan looked at Liz and blurted out "It's cold." The rain from earlier had dampened the ground and the air, so now it was close to midnight and close to 50 degrees outside. Liz was so content with their walk home, she hadn't even realized that she now had goose bumps, but his random comment made her laugh.

"Yeah, it's cold." She chuckled looking back at him.

"Let's go inside…there's a hot tub!" He said enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face.

Liz was a bit confused by his sudden excitement, and even more by the fact that he said hot tub. Really? What would she wear? She instantly became self conscious and a worried expression crossed her face. Avan must have sensed the mood change, though. He gingerly grabbed her hand and pulled her close, still smiling.

Liz was now pressed flush against him, feeling all of him, as she rested her hands on both of his shoulders. One of Avan's hands was on the small of her back, the other brushing her dark hair back over her shoulder. He then reached up to grab the back of her neck to tilt her head back, exposing her. Liz let out a small gasp, but then closed her eyes when she felt his lips at the sensitive spot near the edge of her jaw beneath her ear, making her shudder. "Come on, Liz." he whispered. "It'll be fun." He breathed against her skin, brushing his lips back and forth against her jaw.

"Alright." Liz whimpered, eyes still closed, giving up. Water just wasn't her favorite thing.

Avan's hands remained on her back and in her hair as her pulled her closer. He continued kissing across her jaw until he reached her mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away, leaving her stunned and wanting more. She opened her eyes wide to see him standing in front of her smirking. "Let's go." He said and pulled her inside the building.

**AVAN**

All he wanted to do was touch her, and kiss her, and honestly it was hard not to. He knew the kind of control he had over her though; he saw the kind of effect he had on her outside the hotel. Anytime they were together they were consumed by each other, doing whatever the other said.

He knew they only had a few days together before he went back to Canada, so he wanted to make the time worthwhile. The Jacuzzi on the bottom floor of the hotel would be vacant by midnight: it was a perfect, romantic and sexy idea all at the same time.

"_Seeing Liz in her bra and panties will only be a plus." _He thought to himself, smirking.

They went to his room to get towels then got right back in the elevator. When they hit the bottom floor, he slid his card key for the pool room and they were in. He could feel her eyes on him, watching as he took of his shoes and socks, unbuttoned and slid of his jeans, and pulled off his scarf and shirts. He was left in his boxers and didn't mind in the least.

"I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress." He called over to Liz from where he was standing. "But I'll throw you in if you don't lose it."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Liz said with a sarcastic tone, but when she saw Avan move toward her with an evil gleam in his eye she quickly unlaced her Converse.

"Okay, okay!" she squealed, pulling off her shoes and socks and throwing them aside.

"Better." Avan said with a smirk when he reached her. "Want some help?"

She smiled and turned around exposing the zipper to her dress. He slowly pulled it down and pushed it off toward the front. She shimmied her body gracefully until the dress fell to the floor and she turned towards him. He stared in awe of her beautiful figure dressed only in a black bra and matching underwear, her soft pale skin glowing in the dim light of the room. When her eyes moved shyly to the floor, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"You're beautiful." He said, looking into her bright blue eyes. She smiled up at him and reached her hands up to pull his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his forcefully and he returned the kiss with equal fervor. He pulled back after some time, leaving her smiling breathlessly to grab her hand and lead her across the room and into the hot tub. He pressed the button and they were immediately surrounded by jets and bubbles. She squealed delightfully and moved closer to him.

**LIZ**

Just the proximity was enough for her. She had a super busy day, but wasn't tired, and now she was more energized than ever. It was just she and him in the dark room, and she ran with the thought. The pressure from the jets moved her to him, but she decided that just wasn't close enough. Liz moved to face Avan, positioning herself to sit over his legs in a straddle position, pressing him against the side of the tub. She placed her hands against the Jacuzzi on either side of him and her hair fell in a black curtain around them.

"Hey there." He said smiling up at her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Hey back." She said before leaning in to kiss him. Eyes closed, and his mouth met hers with eagerness when their lips collided. Her hands tangled in his long hair and she pulled his face closer to hers while his hands pulled her waist toward his most sensitive body part. Their lips moved together and when he bit her bottom lip, she whimpered and opened her mouth slightly, granting his tongue entrance to explore her. She moaned into the kiss and pulled his head back, rising herself up to gain power over him. Her tongue now fought with his for control and when she began moving her hips in a circular motion she heard him groan and she smiled. She loved the effect she had on him: he wasn't always in control. Especially now that she could feel something hard pressing against her inner thigh - she was loving this.

Liz pulled away from him for a second, only to move her lips down to his jaw to torture him the way he tortured her twenty minutes before. She bit him lightly on the jaw then moved her teeth up to nip his ear and back down to kiss and lick her way along his strong jaw. She looked up into his eyes and saw the sexy glazed look that took them over.

"Liz…" he said in a hushed tone, a small smile still playing at his lips. Her name on his lips made her smile return; oh, she loved the sound. Her lips connected with his again, and they were lost once more. Avan's hands moved to her thighs and the pulling in her belly became more dominate than ever and she moaned into his mouth. The mix of all the jets, bubbles and making out was really getting to her. She slowed the kisses until they came to a stop.

She remained seated over him while Avan looked up at her, the signature smirk on his face. "McGills, you are full of surprises." He said replacing his hands on her hips, his fingers rubbing in circles, driving her crazy.

"Oh I live to please, Jogia. And I think I did." Her voice low and sexy, her blue eyes blazing into his. She winked at him, knowing he was well aware what she was referring to.

"What can I say?" he said as he moved into her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I missed you." He grinned at her, their faces close. "A lot."

She kissed him once again then moved her legs to the side so she was still sitting on him, but no longer straddling him.

"I missed you too." Liz whispered, looking into his eyes. She saw honesty in his dark brown eyes, and the smiles on their faces made the moment even sweeter. Liz then moved her arm around his head to touch his shoulder and pressed her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms reached around her and held her close and she felt his lips press against her dark hair. Something about them just sitting in silence now, after exchanging so many moments of passion, was just perfect. They were perfect.


	8. Jealousy, love, & happy endings END! :)

**AVAN**

He woke lying in the bed of his hotel room, a dull sound of voices still coming from the tv they had left on. The sun was just beginning to rise, shining through the thin white curtains of the suite. He looked down to see a ray of light illuminating the pale face of the girl he spent the night with. Although nothing serious happened (besides more kisses and passionate touches) he felt closer to her than ever. He was dressed down to his now dry boxers, while she lay beside him wearing one of his extra t shirts. He had one arm around her and the other was stretched across his own torso, brushing his hand through her long hair while she slept. Liz's head rested on his chest and he could feel her shallow breathing. He thought he'd let her sleep for a while longer, just so he could remain staring at her beautiful face; he thought back to the events from the night before.

"_I know I've said it a lot, but I've missed you." Liz whispered to him before she kissed his warm, wet shoulder. They still sat together in the Jacuzzi, she across his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. _

"_I've missed you too…but we're here now." He said pressing his nose into her hair, kissing the side of her head, "And we're going to turn into prunes if we stay in this water any longer. Come upstairs with me?" He said, his voice low. And although he stated the last portion of that more like a direct order, rather than a question, she didn't seem to mind. _

_She looked up at him with a sexy gleam in her blue eyes, almost like she was smiling at a private joke. "Okay." she said sweetly. Then she leaned in closer so he could feel her warm breath against his ear. "But Jogia, you should know I'm not a one night stand." Her voice came out sultry and playfully, and he knew now why she was smiling. She nipped his earlobe with her teeth then kissed his cheek before standing to get out of the tub. The only thing he could do was look after her, and incredulous look on his face. _

"_She would." he thought, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, standing to go after her. _

**LIZ**

She felt complete, lying across his sculpted chest, the sun shining on her face. She smiled as she came to, trailing a hand down his abs. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet his.

"Morning, sunshine." He smiled down at her, still running his hand through her hair that piled on his stomach.

"Morning." She chuckled, dropping her head back into him, kissing his chest.

Something caught her attention then, and the voices on the tv screen became more prominent to her. A commercial for a new television show had come on, and the star of that show happened to be the boy lying beside her. She quickly reached across him to get the remote and turn the volume up. It was a trailer for the entire season of _Twisted_: clips of different episodes. There was even a clip of him kissing a costar…Lacey? Liz thought her name was. Didn't matter.

Liz didn't like it. She knew it was just acting, she learned that lesson on _Victorious_ when she first started falling for Avan, but he was hers. Well…not technically, but she wanted to be the only girl he kissed on-screen, even if Bade happened over a year ago. She was jealous and she felt the atmosphere around her change immediately.

**AVAN **

He sat watching her intently as she moved into a sitting position on the bed staring at the tv screen. A clip of his_ Twisted_ character kissing another had just played, and he could tell she wasn't happy. His thoughts suddenly turned to how Liz was like her old character Jade in so many ways. She cared so much that anything could make her jealous, and he smiled at the thought.

"Hey," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "It's a show. You know that." he murmured into her dark hair, trying to calm her.

"I know…" she sighed, wrapping her arms around the arms that were around her, staring in front of her. "But anything can happen, Avan. What if you decide you like her? Just like you decided you like me?" she blurted out the questions as she turned her face to the side still avoiding eye contact.

"Liz." He said, releasing her and gently pushing her off of him. He crawled across the bed to sit Indian-style in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "That's exactly why I won't decide to like her. Because I already like you." He voice was soft and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Really?" she said, her pouty lips questioning him.

"Really." He said earnestly. "She's just a costar. She means nothing, neither of them do. But you?" he started, looking into her eyes, shaking his head. "You get jealous way too easily. You're kind of crazy and it's hard to keep up with you sometimes….but that's what makes you so wonderful. You're funny, beautiful, talented, creative…there's no one. Better. Than you." He emphasized the last few words, and continued to stare into her now bright eyes, seeing the blush on her pale skin, clutching her hands tighter.

**LIZ**

She now smiled shyly at him in awe, looking up through her eye lashes, amazed that those words could make her feel the way she did now. She blushed, but felt beautiful…purely awesome. And for the first time, she actually felt like she was the only girl in his life. And she wanted to be.

Liz leaned in and kissed him, wrapping one arm around his neck to pull him closer to her and placing the fingertips of her other hand on his cheek. He leaned towards her taking her face in both his hands. Their lips moved in synch for, hands tangling in hair, bodies tingling with passion.

She pulled back and touched her forehead to his while they caught their breath. She closed her eyes and whispered "I love you." so low that he barely heard it.

No one had ever made her feel so good about herself. The hours they spent together before, on set and off, could never amount to the hours they had just spent together the past two days. She cared about him, wanted him and needed him. Why not tell him?

Seconds passed without a word. Her heart began to race and she held her breath when the thought of a bad reply from the boy she cared so much about would crash down on her. She felt his soft hand caress her cheek then, forcing her eyes up to meet his and let out the breath she was holding in.

"I love you too, Liz." Avan stated, smiling softly at her.

All she could do was smile back at him, until he leaned back in to capture her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her so her body was covered by his. His hands traveled from her face to her sides down to her thighs, while hers tangled in his hair. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

She realized then that they would be together. Through tv shows and albums, Canada and the US, jealousy and passion. They were now Elavan, and she was pretty damn proud. It had only taken about four years, but she was finally where she wanted to be. And she was about to show him how much he really meant to her.


End file.
